Candlestick Man
The Candlestick Man is one of the primary malevolent forces in TalesFromTheSpidersWeb. He is presumably the driving force behind the events of the series, first being seen by Madison White, and later the rest of the characters in TalesFromTheSpidersWeb. What he is and what he wants is one of the bigger mysteries to the protagonists. He is referred to as "the tall fucker", or "the faceless fucker" by David. Summary At first, The Candlestick Man is rarely seen in the beginning of the series, although, during the times hes visible, David will react to himself and acts like he doesn't see him. He likely thinks its a hallucination. According to his description in, The Devil Is In The Details, he can't see the distortion in his videos. Appearances Halloween Footage Part 1 - He is visible for very brief seconds in the distortion we are given. Halloween Footage Part 2 - He is visible for very brief seconds in the distortion we are given. Post-Halloween Footage ''- He is visible for very brief seconds in the distortion we are given. David sees him at one point and runs. ''APPROACH - After an unknown cameraman reaches the top of a flight of stairs, he appears in front of a doorway. David does not acknowledge seeing him in that video. December - David finally acknowledges seeing him, as he says that the last time he saw the "tall fucker" was in his street outside. He later tells Jesse how he went on a walk and saw him, and ran back to his house in fear. THEDETAILSAREINTHEDEVIL - He is seen in a hallway briefly. Home Intruder - He is outside Jesse's window, right after Jesse talks about how he has been seeing him lately. Jesse threatens him from a distance before attempting to hit him with a hammer, to which the Candlestick Man simply teleports to the other side of the yard. Jesse attempts to hit him again followed by a frozen screen. Jesse is seen later talking about how he disappeared before he could hit him, right before he appears once again behind him, in his closet. Jesse puts in the description that he called the police and they couldn't find anyone. Why I Was In The Hospital - David reluctantly answers his door and the Candlestick Man is seen standing outside. David quickly begins to lock the doors in his house, as the Candlestick Man jumps toward David's back door and appears in his kitchen. David is dragged backwards and catches on camera a hooded figure, later revealed to have been Sage. Stalemate - The video heavily distorts as a large, towering figure of the Candlestick Man is shown in the distance. Kyle's First Log - He is shown standing behind an unaware Kyle, turning his head. The video cuts just as Kyle turns around. Kyle's Second Log - He is seen behind Kyle as Kyle reads the note that was left for him. Kyle spends the rest of this video running away from him throughout Victor Park. Kyle's Third and Final Log - As Kyle sets out with a knife after the unknown assailant, he encounters the Candlestick Man. He tries to attack him, only to be teleported to David's room, and then an unknown location where he goes missing. W3LC0M3 T0 N3V3RL4ND - Simon sees him standing in the corner of the area he's in, an abandoned house, before the Plastic Man runs towards him as the video cuts. IMPRISONEDINTHEPASTICANFEELYOURGRIP - During Halloween, Kyle encounters him at the end of a street. While the Candlestick Man stands still, his shadow outstretches towards Kyle before the video distorts. 99 DAYS LATER - He is shown examining a clock of some sort in a park-like area, before walking towards the camera. BEYOND BLESSED WATERS - He is shown in front of stars, while tendrils emerge from his back. TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN - The same clip from APPROACH plays, where it shows him at the top of the stairway in front of a door. CL4R1TY - Text is shown that says, "TH3 34RTH Y34RNS F0R Y0UR P4RT1C1P4T10N", as Candlestick Man leans forward and outstretches his hand. Possible Sightings Gallery SS1.jpg|Halloween Footage Part 1 SS2.jpg|Halloween Footage Part 1 Image28.jpg|Halloween Footage Part 1 TalesFromTheSpidersWeb.png|Post Halloween Footage Ss3.png|APPROACH Slender man.png|Home Intruder Category:Characters Category:Antagonists